Truth of heart
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: One-shot for RexieCakes competition. Kate and Lily both want to know if their mates truly love them for who they are so they come up with an idea to find out. Will they get the answer they want?


**Don't usually do this but I thought it would be fun. Enjoy **

Do you know what love is? Love is not how beautiful someone finds another. It is not measured in weight, looks, or any other physical features. Love is when someone cares for you no matter what. If you've had a bad past or something that haunts you. The overlook your flaws and only look at what's on the inside. Many people mistake love for just being in the heat of the moment. And two wolves want to know if their mates love them or because they were just the next best thing.

Kate and Lily are sitting near a river. They are talking on a very important topic. Their love life's. "So do you you think Garth loves you for who you are?" Kate asked Lily. Lily was shocked at why her sister would ask such a question. "Of course he does, why would you ask that?" She questioned. "Just thinking out loud. I mean maybe he was like me and didn't want to get married forcefully so he just went for the next best thing." Now Lily did have to admit that Kate had a point there. But now it was time for Lily to turn the tables on Kate.

"Well what about Humphrey? How do you know he just doesn't like you for anything but your looks. I mean you are easily the most beautiful wolf in both packs, not to mention you are an alpha." Lily said to her. That made Kate think, both of them has good points as to why either of their mates didn't truly love them for who they were. The two she-wolves sat in silence thinking to themselves.

Thats when a thought crept into Kate's head. She went over it in her mind and after awhile she thought that it was a good plan. "Ok, what are you thinking of, you've been blankly looking at me for about five minutes?" Lily giggled. Kate snapped out of her thoughts. "My bad, I just had an idea. What if we both took our mates on dates and find out what they think of us. If we can tell they actually mean it, then we will know that they really do love us. But if we can tell that they are not telling the truth then I guess that's that." Kate explained to Lily.

Lily thought about it playing the plan over and over in her head. She then smiled. "Yah, I think that's a great plan!" She said. "Then that settles it, we go on a little date or something tonight and we tell each other the results tomorrow." Kate said. The two then shook paws and bid their farewells. Now they only had one thing on their minds, to find out the truth of how their mates feel about them.

We will first take a look at how Kate will do on her little date with Humphrey. It was almost sun down so the time was perfect to have one. She hurried to her den anticipating to know what Humphrey truly felt about her. Soon she reached her and Humphrey's den. When she entered she found Humphrey in the middle of the den taking a nap. She rolled her eyes at how lazy he was, but she still loved him.

She walked over to him and started to rock his body and quietly called his name to wake him up. Soon he started to grumble and get up. "What is it Kate ?" He asked tiredly while yawning. "I want to go out tonight, just you and me. We haven't done that in a while." She said to him. He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess a date wouldn't kill me. So what do you want to do on this, date?" Humphrey questioned while getting up. "Oh, just go on a walk and watch the sunset." She said. "Sounds good to me!" He agreed. And with that they left.

The two walked around for awhile leaning against each other just enjoying one another's company. But during this whole time Kate was trying to figure the best way to ask how Humphrey truly felt about her without trying to sound rude about it. She didn't want him to think that she thought he didn't love her, but she does want to know how he truly feels about her.

The couples walk soon led then to a ledge that gave them a perfect view of the sunset. The two sat down and watched as the sun descended out of the sky creating a illuminating orange and yellow glow across the valley. The beauty of this moment made the two smile. "Humphrey, can I ask you a question?" Kate said now making her move. "Sure, what is it?" He asked. "Why did you chose me to be your mate. Out of everyone you could of chose, it was me. Why is that?" She asked him. This caught Humphrey off guard. He looked down at Kate with a puzzled look.

"Well, there's many things I love about you." He started. "And those reasons would be…?" Kate Questioned. Humphrey sighed. "Kate, there's many ways to explain my love towards you, but I think the best way is to sing you a song." Humphrey said with a smile. That's when he started to howl a beautiful song.

Your golden amber eyes watching every move I make.

And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.

I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.

You're the one, and in you I confide.

And we have gone through good and bad times.

But your unconditional love was always on my mind.

You've been there from the start for me.

And your love's always been true as can be.

I give my heart to you.

I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.

And we have gone through good and bad times.

But your unconditional love was always on my mind.

You've been there from the start for me.

And your love's always been true as can be.

I give my heart to you.

I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.

I give my heart to you.

I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you. ( Warmness on the soul by Avenged Sevenfold.)

Thats when Humphrey looked Kate straight in her eyes which were watery by his song. "Kate I love you more than anything. I risked my life for you multiple times and stood with you our whole way back from Idaho. I will always love you. Always and forever." He then brought Kate into a hug. And by this time Kate had her answer.

Now over with Lily and Garth they two were sitting on a ledge watching the sunset. Lily was about to ask Garth the question. She didn't know what he would say to her when she asked. Would this ruin everything, or would it only increase their love. There was only one way to find out.

"Garth, how do you feel about me?" She questioned. "Well I really love you." He said. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him. "I'm mean how you really feel about me." She said to him. "Oh, well that's hard." Lily looked down in disappointment. "Because there's so much about you to love." He said. That's when he too started to sing.

When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_[to fade] (Your guardian angel by 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus')_

_Garth then wrapped his paws around Lily who was in tears. "I love you more than anything in the world. You are my angel and I will always stay by your side." Garth said. And by this time Lily also had her answer. _

_The next day Kate and Lily met at the river just like they said they would. "So did you get your answer?" Kate's asked LiLy. "Defiantly!" Lily said, "How about you." Kate smiled,"Yep, defiantly." _


End file.
